


懒床

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 史蒂夫像座山一般结结实实压在了他的身上。床上的人像小动物似的缩进被子里，发出又软又粘的抗议声，“史蒂夫，不要。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“巴基，今天不行。”“……早起是反人类的，所以我拒绝。”





	懒床

**Author's Note:**

> 盾冬无逆无拆，一句话寡鹰。人物非常OOC，非常OOC！冬特别软。队长宠老婆的故事。

史蒂夫像座山一般结结实实压在了他的身上。  
床上的人像小动物似的缩进被子里，发出又软又粘的抗议声，  
“史蒂夫，不要。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，  
“巴基，今天不行。”  
“……早起是反人类的，所以我拒绝。”  
“我们快迟到了，我们不能迟到。”  
巴基裹着被子把自己蜷成一个大大的虾米，继续装死。  
史蒂夫忍不住戳一戳露在被子外面的圆乎乎的脸。  
哦，又软又弹。  
谁能想到冬兵有这样触感美妙的脸蛋呢。这是美国队长的特权。  
“中士，你必须起床，这是队长命令。这是一个任务，我需要你完成它。今天我们不能迟到，这事关我们的道德准则，关于报恩和诚信的问题……”  
巴基的呼吸再次变得悠长，红润的嘴唇微微张开，亮晶晶的口水聚集在嘴角。  
“……”  
巴基睡得香甜，咂了咂嘴。  
“——你不要逼我。”  
史蒂夫走出去，几分钟之后又折回卧室里，躺在床上，手摸进巴基的被窝里，猛的贴上光裸的后背。  
“嗷！”  
巴基剧烈的弹起来，四肢着床，整个身体蓄势待发，像一只被踩到尾巴的猫。  
醒得非常彻底。  
“小混蛋！”  
史蒂夫笑的得意极了。他手里是还冒着凉气的冰块。  
“你再用那个碰我一下试试！”  
“说得好像你没有在冬天把铁胳膊伸进我的领子里一样。”  
“现在已经是春天了——这件事过去快半年了。”  
“一点儿也不错，春天，不是冬天。”史蒂夫强调，“所以这说明我是爱你的，巴基。现在，起床。别让我做第二次。”  
闻言，巴基重新软回被窝，懒洋洋的向史蒂夫伸出一条胳膊，用最柔软的声音说，  
“那你抱我起来。”

巴基像没有骨头一样全身都挂在史蒂夫身上，头枕着对方的肩膀，两腿夹着他的腰，闭着眼睛享受短暂的睡意。  
史蒂夫一手托着巴基的屁股，一手熟练的脱光两个人的衣服走进浴室，在莲蓬头下面为他洗澡。  
他单手压出沐浴露（发现巴基懒床的问题之后他把所有沐浴露洗发露都改成了下压式），揉出泡泡之后涂在巴基身上。  
巴基动了动脑袋，棕发擦在史蒂夫的脖子上痒痒的，触觉细小而清晰。  
他看向镜子中抱着巴基的自己。仅仅一年前还是他独自熬过一个个漫长的季日夜，白天或黑暗，镜中永远都是他一个人。而现在怀中的分量和触感都生动鲜活，另一颗心脏贴紧他的胸膛跳跃，体温温暖他的皮肤。他几乎每天都要感谢上帝把这件至宝再次送回至他的生命里。  
他不禁甜蜜的笑起来，  
“看在你比我老的份上我就勉为其难的照顾你了。”  
“闭嘴史蒂夫。至少我有本事吃到99岁的嫩草。”

史蒂夫在餐桌前坐下，将巴基放到自己的腿上。  
一百岁的懒虫仍然不肯睁开眼睛。  
史蒂夫笑着摇了摇头，用叉子叉起一块培根和煎蛋。  
“来，张嘴。”

当喝过咖啡、骑摩托赶到复仇者大厦的时候，冬兵已经彻底醒来了。  
他衣冠楚楚，头发也打理得一丝不苟，目光清明而锐利，步履轻盈优雅如同狩猎的黑猫。  
“嗨，娜塔莎，真高兴见到你，你今天的唇膏颜色真漂亮，和你的肤色很配。”  
娜塔莎开始活动手腕，亮出寡妇蛰，  
“我今天涂的是紫色。”  
“……”  
“克林特，上次推荐的那家牛排味道很好，偷着告诉你娜塔莎喜欢的口红色号是……”  
克林特一把拍上他的肩膀，  
“谢了，哥们，但我不需要别的男人告诉我我老婆喜欢哪个口红。”  
他指间出现一个黑色小管，又像变魔术似的消失。  
“事实上我已经搞到了。”

凯茜穿着最喜欢的裙子，带着小公主的王冠，和一群小孩子涌了进大厅。  
今天是凯茜的生日，小姑娘的生日愿望就是和超级英雄一起开派对。  
小孩子们把他们包围了起来，好奇的摸摸盾牌、瞧瞧钢铁侠的手甲、看斯科特带着蚂蚁写出Happy Birthday、山姆表演飞行、以及克林特闭眼睛扔飞镖。  
史蒂夫远远看着一群孩子中间的巴基——男孩女孩们争相去摸他的胳膊，一张张小脸儿写满了惊叹和崇拜——他自如的陪在他们身边，用铁片给他们折飞机和小船，赢得掌声和欢呼。  
那是巴恩斯中士，冬兵，复仇者，超级英雄。  
他果断、勇敢、干练，枪法出神入化，会讲的语言史蒂夫都数不过来，能独自完成各种类型的潜伏和暗杀任务，没有后援也能端掉一个基地，同时又谈吐得体风趣幽默，能在皇家舞会上跟贵妇翩翩起舞、跟公主谈笑风生，每一种场合都能应付自如。  
但是，那个早晨赖在床上的才是他的巴基。  
史蒂夫爱极了他懒床的样子，喜欢他完全敞开心扉、没有任何隐藏和伪装，把最真实一面露给他看——除他之外没有人见过，也绝不给任何人瞧见。他无比享受巴基对他依靠、对他撒娇耍赖。  
那是他真切拥有他、比其他所有人都更加亲近的证据。  
他们是士兵，是挡在民众身前的城墙，随时可能奔赴沙场冲锋陷阵，在腥风血雨中傲然挺立，不动如山。但是回到家，他们就仅仅是两个布鲁克林的傻小子，争夺对方的爆米花，瘫在沙发上吐槽电视剧，烤糊馅饼搞砸晚餐，尽情在对方面前犯傻。  
漫长生命里，从贫民区的简陋公寓到欧洲战场、从冰封到新时代的复仇者大厦，他们始终是彼此唯一的港湾。

巴基走到他身边坐下，笑容点亮了他的眼睛，像流光溢彩的宝石。  
“看看那些孩子，太可爱了。”  
他拿起一杯橘子汁给自己润润喉。  
史蒂夫看了看蹦蹦跳跳的小孩子们，目光飘了回来，别有用意的注视他，  
“既然你喜欢那我们就多生几个。儿女双全最好。”  
巴基将橘子汁喷了出来。他瞥了一眼身边正襟危坐、外表光明磊落实则厚颜无耻的家伙。  
“……告诉我，当初是什么原因让我选择跟你结婚而不是宰了你？”  
史蒂夫的尾巴要翘到天上，甜滋滋的笑意从嘴角慢慢泄露，最后露出一口白牙，笑容傻气十足又阳光灿烂，  
“因为你爱我。死心塌地的爱我。”  
他的手伸下去握住金属手掌，跟他十指相扣。  
“好巧，我也爱你，巴基。死心塌地的爱你。”

 

END


End file.
